Knight Of Animagus
by Alfonso.Irvana
Summary: baca aja dibawah
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ribuan tahun yang lalu berdirilah sebuah kerajaan yang Amat makmur yang bernama Kingdom Of Animaria, seperti namanya kerajaan ini dilindungi oleh Hewan suci yang mereka kenal bernama Animus dan selain itu mereka memiliki para _**[Knight]**_ yang disebut _**[Knight Of Animagus]**_, tapi karena suatu kejadian tiba-tiba kerajaan ini menghilang begitu saja dari muka bumi dan hingga sejarahnyapun seakan terlupakan, tapi kini para _**[Animagus]**_ ini kembali dalam wujud _**[Sacred Gear**_] dan bersama pemiliknya mereka akan melindungi bumi ini

**I don't own Naruto and Highschool Dxd, we All belong to Masashi Kishimoto – Senpai and Ichie Ishibumi – Senpai**

Pairing: Naruto x ?

Themes: Adventure, Friendship

* * *

><p><strong>Year Unknown <strong>  
><strong>In Another Forest<strong>

"Wuhhuuuu" seru seorang pria yang sedang berayun dari satu pohon kepohon lain bersama seekor monyet  
>sesampainya ditanah orang tersebut lantas bertanya kepada monyet yang disebelahnya<p>

"Bingo, apa kau lapar?" tanyanya

"Wuk,wuk,wuk" jawab sang Monyet seakan mengerti maksud sang pria

"Hehehehehehe, aku juga sama" jawab pria itu, kemudian mengambil setandan pisang yang sudah tersedia ditempat itu

**A Few Later**

"Naruto, Tetua Hutan memanggilmu" seru seorang Pria lain kepada pria tersebut yang diketahui bernama Naruto

"Ya, sebentar lagi" jawab Naruto sambil memakan pisangnya kemudian berjalan mengikuti pria yang memanggilnya tadi

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu kemari Naruto?" Tanya sang Tetua ketika Naruto tiba di tempatnya

"entahlah, Tetua" jawab naruto

"Ini adalah Foto kedua orang Tuamu dan juga Batu berlian yang kami temukan disampingmu ketika kau bayi" Kata Sang Tetua

"Kami rasa kau memiliki takdir yang besar Naruto, carilah dan temukan Takdirmu itu" Kata sang Tetua (Lagi)

"Baik, jika itu keputusan anda Tetua" jawab Naruto hormat

Dan setelah itu perjalanan naruto untuk mencari takdirnya baru saja dimulai

**In Another Place**

"hehehehehehe, bersiap – siaplah kalian manusia aku akan menghabisi kalian" seru seekor org berbentuk Babi

"kau pikir kau bisa seenaknya, ne?" kata sebuah suara Feminim namun mengandung sebuah ancaman didalamnya

"Siapa disana?, keluar jangan jadi pengecut" kata Org babi tersebut sambil mencari asal suara itu

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa kami, tapi yah sebagai hadiah untuk menjemput kematianmu kami akan memberitahu diri kami" kali ini suara seorang pria yang sangat tegas namun dingin

"_**[Tiger's Claw]: Active**_, rasakan ini babi jelek _**[Moon Slash]"**_ kata suara feminim lainnya sambil mengaktifkan senjatanya

"Akhhhh" seru sang Monster saat salah satu tangannya terpotong akibat sabetan _**[Moon Slash]**_ "Brengsek keluar kalian" seru monster tersebut menantang

"hehehehe, masih bisa berkata sombong, ne?" kata salah satu suara Pria "Baiklah sekarang giliranku  
><em><strong>[Horn Bison]: Active<strong>_, terima ini Babi Busuk _**[Moon Gore Technique]**_"

"Ahhhhhhh" tiba – tiba saja sang monster menjerit kesakitan saat badannya terkena sebuah tandukan yang akhirnya membuatnya terpental keudara

"giliranku, _**[Eagle Wing's]: Active, **_terimalah kematianmu babi busuk _**[Dance of a thousand needles]**_" kata suara feminim yang pertama

Kemudian dilangit terlihatlah sebuah siluet berwarna kuning yang melesat menuju sang monster, kemudian siluet tersebut berputar sambil menembakan sebuah sinar berwarna kuning yang bila terlihat dari jauh seperti ribuan jarum

"Ahhhhhhh" Jerit sang Monster kesakitan kemudian tubuhnya kembali meluncur kebawah

"Shark, sekarang" kata semua suara tersebut serempak

"hohohoho, aku penghabisan, ne?" kata sebuah suara yang tiba – tiba muncul dari air "_**[Fangs Sharks]: Active**_,selamat tinggal babi jelek_** [Tearing the Sun]**_"

"Uwaahhhhhhh" kata sang monster setelah menerima serangan yang menghempaskannya kembali ketanah

"Brakkk, krak, krak" suara benda yang menghantam tanah disertai dengan suara tulang yang patah menjadi musik malam itu

"Si-si-siapa ka-ka-kalian" kata sang Monster terbata, dan pasrah menjemput ajal yang sudah diujung tanduk

"Huft, sesuai janji kami tadi, sebagai hadiah menjemput kematianmu, nama kami adalah _**[Knight Of Animagus]**_" kata keempat suara tersebut serempak

"A-apa, tid-tidak mungkin kalian su-sudah lama musnah" kata sang monster kaget sambil mencoba untuk mempertahankan nyawanya yang sudah diujung tanduk

"Kau banyak bicara brengsek" kata suara pria yang muncul terakhir kali "Lebih baik kau mati saja _**[Sword Shark]: Active**_,_** [Splitting The Ocean]**_" kata pria tersebut sambil menebaskan pedang yang tiba – tiba muncul dari ketiadaan

"Akkkkkkhhhhh" itulah suara terakhir sang monster setelah sebuah cahaya biru yang keluar dari pedang tersebut menamatkan nyawanya

"Kau selalu begitu Sai, terlalu sadis" kata suara Feminim yang pertama kepada pria yang melakukan serangan tersebut yang diketahui bernama Sai

"Urusai, Temari, bukankah kau juga sadis dengan serangan _**[Dance of a thousand needles]**_-mu" balas Sai kepada wanita tersebut yang diketahui bernama Temari

"Sai, Temari bisakah kalian sekali saja tidak bertengkar bila bertemu, Medokusai" kata Pria lain kepada TemaSai

"Be-benar ka-kata sh-shikamaru-kun tersebut Te-temari-san, S-sai-kun" kata wanita lain dengan terbata

"Memang benar hinata, tapi aku bingung denganmu, saat melawan musuh kau bisa tegas tapi bila seperti ini, penyakit gagapmu muncul lagi" kata Sai

"A-aku j-juga tidak t-tahu Sa-sai-kun" balas hinata terbata

"Ck, medokusai, biarkan saja dia Sai" kata shikamaru cuek

"Huft, sebaiknya kita kembali ke Animaria, dan kita juga harus mencari si Baka Red Knight tersebut" kata Temari "Hinata siapkan Lingkaran Transportasinya" perintah Temari

"H-hai" kata Hinata sambil melemparkan keempat berlian berbeda warna ketanah sambil mengucapkan sebuah Mantra

"_Wahai, para pelindung Animaria, Kami telah menyelesaikan tugas kami, kini antar kami kembali ke peristirahatan kami"_

Setelah Hinata mengucapkan mantra tersebut, keempat berlian tersebut bercahaya dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran Transportasi berlambang seekor hewan disetiap lingkarannya

Temari kemudian menuju lingkaran berwarna kuning berlambang elang yang sedang menukik, sai menuju lingkaran berwarna biru yang berlambang hiu yang sedang berenang, hinata menuju lingkaran berwarna putih yang berlambang Harimau yang sedang berlari, shikamaru menuju lingkaran hitam yang berlambang Bison yang sedang meyeruduk sebuah pohon, setelah mereka semua masuk kedalam lingkaran masing – masing mereka kemudian menghilang didalam cahaya masing – masing berlian

**In Another Place**

"Sirzechz, apa kau merasakan Aura tersebut?" tanya seorang pria yang sekilas terlihat berumur 25 tahun, dengan gaya rambut yang cukup nyeleneh kepada pria berambut merah yang dipanggil Sirzechz

"Ya, aku merasakannya Azazel, aku harap mereka bukan dipihak musuh" balas Sirzechz kepada Pria berambut Nyeleneh yang diketahui bernama Azazel

"Sepertinya Ramalan sang Animus ribuan tahun lalu betul adanya" jawab Azazel

**With Naruto  
>Kuoh City's <strong>

Narutopun akhirnya menginjakan kakinya di kota kuoh, entah mengapa Instingnya membawanya ke kota ini

"Mungkin disini aku bisa mencari tahu keberadaan Tou-san dan Kaa-san" guman Naruto

Naruto kemudian berjalan untuk mencari tahu Informasi tentang Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya, setiap dia bertemu seseorang ia menunjukan Foto yang dia bawa sambil mencoba mengorek informasi, tapi yang ada di malah diusir dan dianggap orang gila

Setelah cukup lama mencari tanpa adanya kepastian, narutopun lelah dan mencoba duduk disebuah emperan toko yang mulai tutup karena hari sudah menjelang malam

"Huft, kenapa tak ada satupun informasi tentang Mereka disini" guman naruto yang akhirnya tertidur karena kelelahan

**Keesokan harinya**

Keesokan harinya saat bangun naruto dikagetkan dengan kedatangn empat orang yang menggunakan jubah tapi dengan warna yang mencolok kecuali seorang diantara mereka yang menggunakan jubah hitam

"hehehehe, akhirnya kita menemukan sibaka ini" kata orang yang menggunakan jubah berwarna biru

"Sai, bisakah kau hentikan nada sarkasmu itu" kata orang berjubah hitam

"Huft, kau merusak aktingku saja shika" kata pria berjubah biru yang kita ketahui ternyata adalah Sai

"Siapa kalian, dan hei apa-apaan itu kau memanggilku baka" kata naruto pada sai sambil menunjuk – nunjuk wajahnya

"Kau yang bernama uzumaki naruto?" Kata pria yang dipanggil shika yang kita ketahui bernama Shikamaru

"Ya, betul itu aku, tapi siapa kalian" jawab naruto

"Kami adalah...BLARRRR" kata – kata sai terputus setelah sebuah ledakan besar menghantam tempatnya berdiri

"Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk, inikah kekuatan _**[Knight Of Animagus] **_yang legendaris itu, hanya dengan sekali tembakan saja mereka musnah" kata mahluk berwujud Gagak yang tadi menembakan sebuah serangan ketempat sai

"Kau berbicara seakan kau bisa membunuh kami Gagak tolol" kata sebuah suara Feminim"_**[Eagle Wing's]: Active, [Dance of a thousand needles]**_" kata suara tersebut sambil melakukan serangan khasnya

"Kwak" teriak gagak tersebut kaget setelah sebuah serangan hampir saja membunuh dirinya

"sepertinya aku harus pergi dan memberitahukan ini kepada Master Rezivim" kata gagak itu kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa tercengang, tapi kemudian dia dikejutkan dengan bersinarnya berlian yang ada dilehernya, dan dari berlian itu muncullah sebuah gelang dan power inject

"be-benda apa ini?" kata naruto gagap

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga _**[Lionheart]**_ " kata sai yang menanggapi kemunculan gelang tersebut

"Maksud kalian apa" kata Naruto bingung

"Kau adalah salah satu dari kami Naruto kau adalah the _**[Lionheart]**_ pemimpin dari _**[Knight Of Animagus]**_"Jawab Shikamaru

"Baiklah kami akan memperkenalkan diri kami" kata Sai "Aku sai dan aku adalah _**[Knight Of Ocean]**_ pelindung seluruh samudera _**[BlueShark]**_

"Aku Shikamaru _**[Knight Of Forest]**_ pelindung seluruh Hutan dan Pohon _**[BlackBison]**_" Kata Shikamaru

"Aku Temari _**[Knight Of Sky]**_ Pelindung seluruh langit _**[YellowEagle]**_" kata Temari

"A-aku Hinata _**[Knight of Earth]**_ Pelindung seluruh Tanah _**[WhiteTiger]**_" Kata Hinata

"Sedangkan aku?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau adalah _**[King of Knight]**_ Raja Para Ksatria _**[LionHeart]**_" kata mereka berempat bersamaan

Setelah berkata seperti itu tiba-tiba permata yang mereka bawa bersinar dan dari sinar itulah muncul sebuah suara

"_**Welcome Back[Knight Of Animagus]aku adalah Animus, tugas kalian ialah melindungi bumi dan selain itu kalian juga harus mencari para berlian Animagus lain yang sedang tertidur dan menunggu untuk kalian bangunkan, selamat berjuang pasukanku, Atas Nama Kingdom Of Animaria, tetap miliki semngat tersebut karena kalian adalah[Knight Of Animagus] yang memiliki jiwa [WILD FORCE]"**_

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Misi mereka baru saja dimulai dan sepertinya Naruto telah menemukan takdirnya kembali bagaimanakah kelanjutan perjalannan mereka?<p>

Hey yo, flavianalfons come back again kali ini dengan fic cross pertama Alfons with Highschool dxd, mohon bantuannya ya, melalui kritik dan saran

Bagi yang penasaran soal ide cerita, yang pernah nonton atau suka sama film power rangers pasti tahu ini pakai power rangers apa

Ok sekian aja: FlavianAlfons out


	2. pemberitahuan

hello reader san, maaf ya untuk sementara waktu ane harus Hiatus dulu, oz banyak hal yang harus ane selesaikan kalo udah ane bakal balik lagi dan ane janji kalo ane balik ane bakal update semua fic ane sampai tamat, untuk semua reader thx buat previewnya


End file.
